Burning Stars
by Manuka
Summary: Il ne faut parfois pas grand chose pour se sentir chez soi.


_Après plusieurs mois sans rien avoir publié, je reviens ici avec ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le titre vient de la chanson des_ Mimicking Birds. _  
_

_Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux._

* * *

 **BURNING STARS**

* * *

Au départ, il n'y avait qu'eux trois : Aiolos, Aiolia et Shura. Ils se retrouvaient sur le canapé moelleux du neuvième temple, serrés les uns contre les autres, le Sagittaire au milieu et les deux garçons de part et d'autre. Ils attendaient que la lumière du jour descende assez bas pour allumer le petit poste télévisé, les doigts serrés sur des tasses de chocolat chaud, un peu amer mais juste assez sucré, réconfortant comme la chaleur d'un foyer. Ils regardaient alors un film au hasard, jusqu'à ce que les deux enfants ne s'endorment contre le plus âgé, qui avait entre-temps délaissé sa boisson pour enlacer ses deux petits frères –celui de sang, et celui de cœur. Aiolos les gardait dans ses bras jusqu'au générique de fin, puis les portait jusqu'à son lit pour les coucher avec un sourire sur les lèvres, les couvant des yeux.

C'était leur rituel, un moment rien qu'à eux, complice et doux. Un moment qu'ils ne chérirent pas assez et qui leur fut retiré avec la mort de leur aîné. La télévision resta éteinte et l'odeur de chocolat chaud n'imprégna plus les murs de la cuisine du temple du Sagittaire. Jusqu'à ce que, d'un claquement de doigts, tout fut effacé, prêt à recommencer.

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour se ré-apprivoiser. Réapprendre à se connaitre, à s'accepter, à s'ouvrir. Il leur avait fallu des litres de chocolat chaud avant qu'Aiolia et Shura ne reviennent s'installer près de lui, sur le canapé, avec un film devant lequel dorénavant ils ne s'endormaient plus. Il leur avait fallu des dizaines et des dizaines de mains doucement passées dans des mèches rebelles pour qu'Aiolia et Shura ne se détendent comme avant au contact d'Aiolos, qui avait toujours le même regard posé sur eux, si ce n'est plus fier. Il leur avait fallu de la patience, beaucoup de patience, mais ça, le Sagittaire en avait à foison.

Ils avaient retrouvé leur rituel, petit à petit, à force de ténacité et de douceur. Ils avaient retrouvé leur foyer, collés les uns aux autres, Aiolos toujours au milieu.

Et un soir, Shura n'était pas venu seul. Le visage un peu rouge d'embarras, Deathmask et Aphrodite de part et d'autre de lui, bien décidés à éduquer la petite famille au bon cinéma. Ils étaient envahissants, Aiolia avait protesté face à l'intrusion, Shura n'avait pas su où se mettre, et Aiolos avait préparé plus de chocolat tandis que les deux sans-gêne prenaient place sur le canapé. Contre toute attente, la soirée fut agréable. Étrange, avec un malaise palpable au tout début, mais agréable. Aphrodite et Deathmask avaient pris le chocolat chaud avec des sourcils levés et dubitatifs, mais l'avaient bu en entier. Aiolia ne leur avait plus lancé de regards noirs à partir de la seconde moitié du film, pas tout à fait détendu mais moins sur ses gardes. Shura n'avait pas osé se blottir contre le Sagittaire comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, les pommettes encore un peu rouges d'avoir amené ses deux compères, mais en même temps soulagé de réussir à réunir toutes les personnes qui lui servaient de famille.

Au début, Deathmask et Aphrodite ne s'étaient pas plus imposés au neuvième temple, se contentant de choisir eux-mêmes les films quand ils estimaient que les goûts des trois autres volaient trop bas. Mais petit à petit, le rituel changea. D'abord dans l'élaboration des repas, qui furent plus variés, et synonymes d'éclats de voix quand l'italien refusait de suivre les directives d'Aphrodite, ou que Shura et Aiolia se disputaient le loisir de découper les morceaux de viande. Aiolos servait généralement d'arbitre, les plus jeunes se tournant d'office vers lui pour les départager.

Ensuite, se furent les places sur le canapé, même si Deathmask finissait immanquablement assis par terre, la tête sur les genoux d'Aphrodite, lui-même installé contre Shura et les jambes repliées contre lui, le Capricorne calé contre Aiolos qui tenait son cadet sous son bras. Parfois, le suédois s'allongeait sur les jambes des quatre autres, sans que personne ne trouve vraiment à y redire à part quelques soupirs blasés. Parfois, quand les places étaient interverties, Shura s'endormait sur l'épaule d'Aiolia, sous le regard moqueur du Cancer qui ne se retenait de faire des commentaires salaces qu'à cause du regard défiant d'Aiolos qui passait aussitôt en mode maman-poule.

Malgré ces changements, personne ne songea à empêcher Aiolos de préparer du chocolat chaud à tout le monde, se levant du canapé à la fin du film pour ensuite servir les garçons avec un petit sourire. Ni Aphrodite ni Deathmask ne le remercièrent jamais pour l'attention, mais quelque chose avait changé dans leurs yeux et dans la façon dont ils tenaient leur tasse.

Le rituel fut à nouveau bouleversé lorsqu'un soir Aiolia revint accompagné : Milo entra dans le neuvième temple avec aplomb, un pack de bières à la main, tandis que Kanon arborait un visage un peu plus composé. Cette fois, se furent Deathmask et Aphrodite qui protestèrent, vite coupés par Aiolia.

« Si Shura peut ramener ses potes, y a pas de raison que je le fasse pas aussi. »

C'est ainsi que le canapé du neuvième temple commença à se faire vraiment petit, et qu'Aiolos dut opter pour une casserole plus grande pour préparer du chocolat en quantité suffisante. Souvent, Kanon venait l'aider, bien qu'en réalité il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre que le regarder faire. Le chocolat chaud était le domaine réservé du Sagittaire, et il laissait sa troupe bruyante s'organiser pour le reste. Il partait s'en occuper dès lors que le générique se lançait, ainsi que les discussions enflammées de Milo et Aphrodite sur les acteurs qu'ils venaient de voir. Deathmask était toujours d'accord avec le suédois, peu importait le sujet de la joute verbale, et Shura et Aiolia se jetaient des coups d'œil blasés au fil du débat fessier qui finissait toujours par arriver. Kanon se levait peu après, rejoignant Aiolos dans la cuisine qui avait retrouvé cette odeur de cacao pour l'observer en silence. Parfois, le Sagittaire lui tendait la cuillère pour avoir son avis et le cadet des jumeaux goûtait la préparation sans rechigner, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne servait à rien. Aiolos aurait pu préparer du chocolat chaud les yeux fermés, mais Kanon appréciait l'attention. C'était devenu leur rituel à eux, pendant que les autres formaient le leur. Ils revenaient ensuite les bras chargés des tasses remplies à ras-bord, puis se frayaient une place sur le canapé sous les protestations faussement outrées de ceux déjà installés tout en distribuant les boissons chaudes. Ils se réorganisaient, s'asseyaient parfois les uns sur les autres, s'insultaient à moitié en essayant de ne rien renverser sur le canapé qui débordait, pour ensuite redevenir silencieux et boire le chocolat avec contentement.

Un soir, Milo arriva au neuvième temple avec Camus, ravi d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de leur faire regarder des films de chez lui. Si le Verseau parut de prime abord assez peu dans son élément, entouré de tous ces grands gamins bruyants et grandes gueules, il fut assez vite intégré au rituel à son tour, notamment à l'aide des plateaux-fromage qui furent ajoutés aux repas du soir. A la surprise générale, lui et Deathmask entamèrent rapidement des discussions passionnées sur le cinéma, et se trouvaient souvent du même avis malgré quelques désaccords sur la notion litigieuse de films cultes. Rapidement à court de tasses et de bols, Aiolos prit le parti d'aller en ville pour compléter son placard et refaire le plein de lait et de cacao, Shura et Aiolia à ses côtés pour l'aider à tout transporter. Ils installèrent aussi des coussins et des couvertures pour éviter d'avoir à s'asseoir directement par terre, et bientôt une espèce de roulement s'instaura entre eux tous pour se partager le canapé équitablement pendant les soirées cinéma.

Il se félicita de leur initiative quand, suite à une discussion houleuse sur les films de Bollywood et un pari douteux que personne ne prit vraiment la peine de lui expliquer, Shaka arriva au neuvième temple avec une cassette à la main et un air digne au visage. Aldébaran et Mu étaient à sa suite, les bras chargés de victuailles et un sourire un peu embêté aux lèvres. A leur grande surprise, on leur fit rapidement de la place, comme si leur arrivée n'avait toujours été qu'une question de temps. Ce soir-là, tout le monde s'accorda pour dire que le lait de yak avait un goût vraiment très particulier, qu'Aldébaran était lui aussi bon cuisinier et qu'il fallait voir une comédie musicale indienne au moins une fois dans sa vie. Les nouveaux venus découvrirent la coutume du chocolat chaud avec une certaine incrédulité, mais ne rechignèrent pas quand Aiolos leur tendit leur tasse avec un grand sourire.

Convaincre Dohko de les initier aux films d'arts-martiaux ne fut pas très difficile, même si le chinois s'était offusqué de ce cliché sur le cinéma asiatique. Il s'empressa d'accéder à leur requête, avec néanmoins la promesse de leur faire visionner autre chose que du kung-fu un autre soir. Amusé de la véhémence de son vieil ami, Shion était venu lui aussi assister à la soirée dédiée à Bruce Lee, délaissant l'habit popal pour passer un peu de temps avec ses pairs. On leur laissa d'office les meilleures places sur le canapé, avec de faux reproches dans l'air et des grognements indignés qui sonnaient terriblement faux. Lorsque Aiolos s'éclipsa en cuisine pour préparer les casseroles de chocolat, seul Kanon remarqua la pointe de déception dans ses yeux quand il les observa, presque tous réunis. Il rejoignit le Sagittaire en silence, posant sa main sur son épaule avec un regard désolé. Aiolos se contenta d'un sourire un peu triste, serrant brièvement ses doigts, avant de se mettre à la tâche comme d'habitude, Kanon près de lui.

Rien ne changea pendant un long moment. Chacun avait fini par prendre ses repères au neuvième temple et à trouver son rôle dans la préparation des soirées télévisées. Tout le monde s'était finalement accordé pour investir dans un plus grand canapé, et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un magasin d'ameublement, débattant du moelleux des coussins et de la douceur du revêtement sous les yeux médusés des vendeurs. Ils furent encore plus surpris quand ces clients peu communs refusèrent qu'on leur livre le canapé gigantesque et le ramenèrent directement avec eux, traversant la ville en transportant leur acquisition sans être le moins du monde gênés par son poids.

Le soir-même, ils s'agglutinèrent tous dessus, dans un joyeux méli-mélo de bras et de jambes, veillant néanmoins à ne pas mettre un coup de pied par mégarde à Shion ou Dohko qui s'étaient rangés à une extrémité du canapé par précaution. Aphrodite put s'étendre de tout son long sur Deathmask, Shura, Aiolia et Milo, qui se laissèrent faire avec un soupir de concert. Mu s'était assis près de son maître, Aldébaran près de lui, et Shaka collé au brésilien pour éviter d'être touché par les pieds du suédois. De l'autre côté, Camus et Aiolos s'étaient installés confortablement, jetant des regards moqueurs à l'amas de Chevaliers près d'eux qui gigotaient pour trouver une position agréable sans pour autant déloger Aphrodite.

Ce même soir, Kanon arriva en retard, Saga derrière lui. Le silence se fit presque aussitôt, inconfortable, tout le monde s'étant tourné vers celui qui n'avait encore jamais osé participer à leurs soirées. L'aîné passa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise sous les regards curieux et surpris, jusqu'à ce que le gardien des lieux ne se lève pour venir le serrer contre lui avec un sourire heureux. Comme un signal, les conversations reprirent, on fit de la place pour les deux retardataires, et le Sagittaire s'installa entre eux avec autorité. Ni Saga ni Kanon ne protestèrent, le film commença et les discussions se tarirent d'elles-mêmes, l'attention de chacun tournée vers le poste télévisé.

Ce soir-là, quand Aiolos se leva pour préparer la boisson chaude, ce fut avec un regard satisfait qu'il posa sur ses camarades. Tout le monde eut droit à sa tasse de chocolat, tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils lancèrent un second film, dans un accord tacite pour que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.

Ils complétèrent ainsi leur nouveau rituel, celui qui perdurerait encore longtemps.

Aiolos aimait toutes ces soirées. Celles où il enlaçait Aiolia et Shura. Celles où il était confortablement installé entre Kanon et Saga. Celles où tous les Ors étaient réunis et se disputaient faussement sur le film à voir. Celles où ils finissaient immanquablement réunis autour d'un chocolat chaud, qui avait le goût réconfortant d'être enfin chez soi.


End file.
